Una Locura de Amor
by Wajiiwajii
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero veintidós de Masato, y como siempre Ren desea celebrarlo de una manera única. Expresar su amor como solo él sabe hacerlo... Aunque para ello, haga algo descabellado que solo pueda ser llamado "Una locura de Amor".
1. Chapter 1

Hijirikawa Masato, miraba fijamente hacia el cielo a través de la ventana de un enorme rascacielos, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, algo que llevaba haciendo por varios minutos... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido ya? Lo más probable es que ya sean horas en vez de minutos. Desde mucho antes de la puesta de sol que el chico se hallaba en una sala del departamento de drama de la agencia Shining, esperando por el reconocido productor de teatro Souji Shiroya, incluso dejó de prestarle importancia a su reloj cuando esté marcó más de las ocho de la tarde, pues definitivamente el hombre ya no llegaría, así que a quien realmente esperaba es a un representante de este, que posponga la cita que tenían, arruinando por completo su itinerario. Prometió a sus amigos que dejaría libre el día de mañana, cosa por la que se esforzó mucho por cumplir y dejar su agenda libre de compromisos para su cumpleaños, pero con esto todo se había estropeado; y no era algo que pudiera reprocharle a nadie, pues su trabajo es así en ocasiones.

– Con permiso Hijirikawa-san – se anunció un chico antes de entrar a la sala, seguramente ahora sería confirmado el infortunio que más temía– Hijirikawa-san, estamos muy apenados por esta larga espera que ha tenido que pasar y que nuestro productor no se haya presentado. Sin embargo, se puso en contacto e informó que lamenta no haber asistido como fue acordado, y que mañana sin falta la reunión se llevará a cabo.

–No se preocupe, entiendo. No es necesario que se disculpe– Respondió por mera cortesía, pues no podía negar que estaba algo decepcionado, mañana era un día importante y no quería compromisos– ¿Entonces mañana a qué hora?

–Nuestro director está muy apenado, así que desea invitarle a comer como disculpa, pues sabe que mañana es su cumpleaños y lamenta mucho haberlo arruinado, seguramente deseaba pasar el día con sus seres queridos.

–No se preocupe, no tenía nada planeado. –mintió, obviamente si decía algo solo causaría apenar aún más al pobre chico – Aceptaré gustoso sus disculpas mañana. Por ello dígale que esté tranquilo.

–Gracias por su comprensión Hijirikawa-san, mañana Souji-san se pondrá en contacto con usted para confirmar la hora.

Y con ese último intercambio de palabras, oficialmente ya no podría celebrar su cumpleaños con los chicos como acordaron..., ojalá no se molesten cuando les dé la noticia. Era algo difícil coordinarse, pero es lo que hacían siempre para felicitarse los unos a los otros, pues celebrar el cumpleaños de cada uno es prácticamente una ley que había impuesto su líder. Un lindo gesto por parte del pelirrojo. El cual Masato, por primera vez no cumpliría, aunque sabía que los chicos comprenderían la situación, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberles fallado… Pero lo que más lamentaba es no poder ver a cierto pelinaranja, tenía que admitirlo deseaba mucho verlo. Ren llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de Tokio y por ende de la residencia Saotome. El pelinaranja había logrado hacer tiempo, pese hallarse en medio de una grabación de una película que está protagonizando, así que le dolía que todos esos esfuerzos fuesen en vano por su culpa… El joven ojiazul suspiro pesadamente, además … Realmente quería verlo y por más loco que sonara, extrañaba sus estupideces.

El chico desanimado abandonó el edificio aun lamentándose por cómo había concluido su día laboral, y lo peor es que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, faltar a aquella reunión significaba una gran mancha en su currículum como artista, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría un trabajo con el gran Souji Shiroya… Solo un tonto lo haría. Este trabajo es un pilar que sostendría su carrera abriéndole muchas puertas. No debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo, el joven se inquietó al no ver el coche esperándolo en el lugar como se acordó. Observó su reloj, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que el chofer se haya cansado de esperar. Se dispuso a regresar al edificio y pedir en la recepción que le llamaran un taxi.

En cuanto el artista giró para hacer ingreso al edificio, el fuerte sonido de llantas derrapando por el asfalto le detuvo. Asustado observó cómo un furgón se aproximaba hacia él, apresuradamente salió del camino, temeroso de que este le impactara de algún modo. Sin embargo, el vehículo se detuvo frente a él, y bajaron dos individuos con sus rostros cubiertos con pasamontañas y vistiendo ropas negras; ya sospechaba lo que estaba por ocurrir. El peliazul no tuvo ni la oportunidad de pestañear y ya los delincuentes le habían tapado el rostro e inmovilizado de sus brazos y piernas, que eran sujetas firmemente por estos. Fueron rápidos al ingresarlo al interior del vehículo. El chico pese a haber sido aprisionado por esos sujetos, comenzó a forcejear; esos malditos delincuentes no se la llevarían gratis al menos a alguno debía golpear, aunque estuviera privado de su visión.

Masato no es un hombre débil y mucho menos un tonto. Sabía que si ponía resistencia todo sería peor, sin embargo, al menos por un instante debía ver al exterior si quería tener alguna oportunidad de huir de ellos. Y pese a ser criado en una familia tradicional japonesa sabía muy bien cómo defenderse con los puños. Su forcejeo dio resultado suficiente para poder liberar sus piernas.

– ¡Suéltenme! – exclamó lanzando una patada, deseando enormemente alcanzar a alguno de esos delincuentes. El sonido de un quejido le informo que lo había logrado, ya sabía dónde se encontraba uno. Con fuerza se liberó del agarre que aprisionaba uno de sus brazos y lanzó un puñetazo certero hacia donde había oído aquella voz. Su mano impactó en su agresor, el lugar no importaba mientras le haya golpeado. Aprovechando esa oportunidad y descubrió su rostro. Observando como el tipo masajeaba su rostro.

– ¡Auch! Duele...– gimoteo el sujeto e inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz.

– ¿Otoya? –cuestiono descubriendo por completo su cabeza, y supo que le habían tapado el rostro con un pasamontaña – ¿Eres tú verdad? Explícame qué es todo esto.

–Lo siento, pero el indicado para responder eso soy yo. – La voz del segundo secuestrador se hizo presente en el interior del vehículo. El ritmo cardíaco del ojiazul se aceleró, sabía muy bien quien se hallaba a sus espaldas, este giro el rostro encontrándose con un Ren sonriente. Esa maldita sonrisa de Galán que pone cada vez que hace una estupidez. – Al parecer se me pasó la mano, esa no era la reacción que quería causar en ti.

– ¡¿Cómo querías que reaccionara entonces?! ¡¿Contento por ser secuestrado?! ¡Estúpido! –Le grito cada palabra. Nunca en su vida se asustó tanto, realmente tuvo miedo. – ¡Como se te ocurre hacerme una broma así! – No fue consciente de que lloraba, hasta que notó lágrimas caer de sus mejillas. Y no está demás decir que eran lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Quería golpear a Ren hasta hartarse por causarle tal susto, sin embargo, se obligó a calmarse… ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a ese tonto? Masato lo extraño lo suficiente como para no comenzar una discusión con Jinguji en ese mismo instante. Por ello, limpió sus lágrimas y luego de un prolongado suspiro con cual buscaba apaciguar su enojo, se acomodó dentro del vehículo. – Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

–Amor, realmente lo siento. Sólo quería darte una sorpresa. Por favor perdóname… – Jinguji se situó a su lado y le tomó por la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. El peliazul aun pese a su enojo, permitió aquel toque por parte de su pareja. Era difícil permanecer enojado con él, si el cielo que se hallaba en sus ojos, solo mostraba real culpa y arrepentimiento. – No lo volveré a hacer… –prometió abrazando al de cabellos azules, a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de este y le acariciaba con delicadeza como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño. Aunque era algo que no le gustaba, lo permitió por esta vez, pues como bien se había dicho a sí mismo, no era el momento de discutir con Jinguji. Con broma o sin broma de por medio, solo debía que disfrutar y agradecer por poder verle después de tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro. Así que este día perdonaría cualquier estupidez que hiciera Ren.

–Está bien, pero si lo haces otra vez te vas a arrepentir, estúpido Ren. – dijo aun en aquellos brazos, donde siempre su corazón latía lleno de calidez, la cual se hacía presente cada vez que estaba con él.

–Te dije que era una idea estúpida–la voz de quien había sido ignorado hasta el momento por el peliazul se anunció. Incrédulo miró hacia la cabina del conductor, no podía creer que Ranmaru-senpai participará en esta tonta broma, siguiéndole el juego a Ren. – Si querías ser romántico había otras opciones. –Concluyó sin apartar la vista del frente.

–Vamos Ran-chan, tú mismo dijiste que no tenías nada mejor que hacer.

–No sabes lo que es aguantar las tonterías postnavidad de Reiji. –por el tono de su voz, daba a entender que aquello no era algo de su agrado. – Tus tonterías son más fáciles de digerir.

–Gracias, supongo– dijo el de orbes celestes, ante las palabras de su senpai. Pudo haber tenido una respuesta peor, así que parecía conforme. Pero no por eso tentaría a la suerte en hablar de más. Y mucho menos Masato, que conocía de primera mano el temperamento de su Senpai.

–Y bien – pronunció las palabras lentamente para que su pareja le preste total atención y asegurándose de ello prosiguió. – Dime a qué se debe todo esto, porque razón haces este tipo de bromas.

–No es una broma, es una locura de amor. – guiño el ojo coquetamente, algo tan típico de Ren y que le provocaba ardor en las mejillas. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejaría engatusar por ello, así que mantuvo su postura.

–Por mejor que lo quieras hacer sonar, no deberías haberlo hecho. Imagina si alguien lo vio el escándalo que habrá. –expresó serio el peliazul.

–Masa tiene razón, sin contar que fui el único lastimado. –agregó Otoya quien había permanecido en silencio. Aun masajeaba su mejilla, el ojiazul se sintió realmente avergonzado y culpable por lo que había hecho. Si quedaban marcas en el rostro de su líder sería toda su culpa, o más bien de Ren por involucrar al pelirrojo en sus "Locuras de amor".

–Lo siento mucho Ittoki, fue en defensa personal. De haber sospechado algo no te hubiera golpeado. – se apartó de Ren y se inclinó lo más que le permitía el lugar. Aunque solo una Dogeza se haría sentir mejor al disculparse.

–No tienes que disculparte Masa, no fue tu culpa. –se apuró en responder el chico. – Tampoco es que duela tanto.

–Lo siento Ikki, prometo que te voy a compensar, puedes pedirme lo que quieras– eso era lo mínimo que Ren, podía hacer por el pelirrojo, ya que el chico se llevó la peor parte. Y una indemnización sólo de Jinguji no era suficiente, por lo que el peliazul también le compensaría por el golpe tan brutal que le dio, pero eso lo hablaría en otra ocasión con el chico. Ahora tenía una plática muy seria con su novio.

Masato, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Jinguji, indicando que prosiguiera con su explicación. De esta no se libraría por más que intentara distraerle.

–Bueno, para resumir. Te estoy secuestrando y no pienso dejarte libre hasta mañana por la noche. –dijo sin más, como si solo hablara del estado del clima.

–… ¿Eres idiota? No puedes hacer eso. Sabes muy bien el día que es mañana, le prometí a los chicos pasar el día con ellos… Además, tengo trabajo.

–Olvídate de los chicos y el trabajo, ¿Acaso no soy yo más importante? –cuestionó el pelinaranja entrelazando sus manos. Había súplica en su mirada. Masato sonrió levemente ante ella, realmente le era difícil resistirse a Ren.

–Claro que lo eres– respondió reafirmando el agarre de sus manos– solo te digo que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas.

–No te preocupes por eso Masa– Otoya habló alegremente, mostrando una radiante sonrisa– Ren se encargó de todo, o al menos eso dijo que haría. Además, no te preocupes por nosotros, solo disfruta de tu cumpleaños como desees.

– ¿Realmente no les molesta?

–Por supuesto que no.

–En parte es un alivio, pero tengo una importante reunión mañana…

–Tenías querrás decir. – rectifico el pelinaranja, dejando a Masato bastante confundido– Yo hablé con el productor para que pospusiera la cita que tenían. También es parte de mis cómplices.

– ¿Tenías todo meticulosamente planeado, no Jinguji? – hablo con ironía y burla el peliplata, deteniéndose frente a la luz roja del semáforo– Excepto los golpes que Masato lanzó.

–Son pequeños detalles– le restó importancia el chico– Los años me hicieron olvidar que mi lindo Masato golpea endemoniadamente fuerte.

–Y te mereces varios, pero será en otra ocasión. No pienso arruinar tu sorpresa.

(...)

El senpai y el líder de Starish se hallaban en la parte delantera del furgón, no había muchas pláticas entre ellos; como era de esperarse, pues ya todo el mundo conoce el buen humor del peliplata. Mientras la pareja de enamorados se hallaba en la parte de atrás, donde por exigencia del ojiceleste, Masato se encontraba sentado en su regazo y Jinguji le mimaba a sus anchas, solo por ser una ocasión especial no se opuso a ello.

Ranmaru conducía sin prisas bajo petición de Otoya, y muy a regañadientes se lo otorgo, pues el pobre chico quedó trágicamente traumado con su forma de conducir; el pelirrojo no soportaría otra dosis de adrenalina en su cuerpo. En cambio, Hijirikawa gozaba de involuntaria ignorancia, pues Ren no menciono hacia dónde se dirigían, sin embargo, no pensaba preguntar nada, ya que muy a su manera este le había preparado un obsequio; y debía admitirlo le gustaba que el pelinaranja hiciese ese tipo de cosas por él. Ese atrevimiento para hacer lo alocado, a no pensar antes de actuar, era lo que hacía latir su corazón como la primera vez que se conocieron en esa fiesta, donde solo dejándose llevar por aquella mirada tan audaz fue con él, creyó que tan solo con tomar esa mano podría ir a cualquier lugar y vivir un sueño. E incluso ahora Jinguji era capaz de causar en el chico la misma emoción.

– ¿Recuerdas el día que me sacaste de aquella fiesta? –comentó con nostalgia– Yo solo tome tu mano, sin importarme hacia donde fuéramos. Fuiste como la luz de la luna, tras largos días de noches oscuras donde no era capaz de apreciar ni la más brillante estrella del cielo, porque aquella vista tan resplandeciente no estaría nunca a mi alcance… Es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados. – el mayor solo le miraba con una sonrisa, sin interrumpirlo, gesto que agradeció. Tomó una mano del chico y la llevó hasta su pecho– Y lo que has hecho hoy, hace latir con fuerza mi corazón; al igual que ese día, late con mucha fuerza hasta el punto en que es difícil respirar. Y desde el fondo de mi corazón, te lo agradezco. – Se había sincerado, es la primera vez que le decía a Ren cómo se sintió ese día y lo que había significado para él. Cómo ese simple gesto le había dado color a la vida de un niño que pese a tenerlo todo, su corazón estaba vacío.

Los labios de Ren tomaron su atención al besarle dulcemente, un beso cálido donde sus labios se movían sin prisas solo disfrutando de ese sentimiento mutuo que había nacido en ellos y ha ido creciendo día a día. Lenta y prolongadamente aquel beso cobró más pasión. La ansiedad de por fin verse luego de un largo tiempo se hizo presente, incentivando a comenzar una danza entre sus lenguas donde no había miramientos. Al parecer ambos ansiaban sentir a su pareja, asegurarse de que era real y no un sueño. Las manos de Ren no se quedaron quietas y recorrían cuerpo del pianista por sobre la ropa, causando pequeños escalofríos en este. No le prestaban atención nada a su alrededor como si estuviesen solos en el mundo. Y aunque Masato era consciente de que su senpai y amigo se encontraban ahí, no podía negarse a las manos de Ren, amaba como estas le acariciaban sin prisas y con una calidez desbordante.

–Muy bien tórtolos ya estamos por llegar– aviso el rockero, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido. Haciendo que el menor de sus kohais se avergonzara por haberse dejado llevar. – Tienen toda la noche para continuar con eso.

–Es lo que haremos, Ran–chan, eso no lo dudes.

– ¡Ren! – exclamó avergonzado propinándole un golpe en el pecho, ¡cómo podía decir esas cosas sin decoro alguno! Este solo le guiño el ojo antes de inclinarse a recoger un bolso deportivo que estaba junto a ellos, el cual no noto antes por obvias razones.

–Bien ahora tengo que hacerles una pequeña confesión– la voz de Ren se oyó baja, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente lo que había ocultado no le gustaría nada a los chicos. – Está posaba no permite la entrada de vehículos a esta hora de la noche, pero logré que hicieran una excepción, sin embargo, no podrán salir hasta mañana temprano.

–Hijo de … ¡Maldición! Da las gracias de que voy conduciendo y que no tengo nada que hacer mañana temprano o te partía la cara– bramó enfadado Ranmaru que por primera vez apartó su vista del camino y les observaba por el retrovisor. Su expresión dejaba muy claro que lo hubiera hecho si sus manos no estuviesen ocupadas con el volante.

–Bueno, a mí no me molesta– dijo relajado el pelirrojo– Ustedes solo disfruten sin preocuparse de nada, Ranmaru–senpai y yo estaremos bien. ¿Verdad? –miro al peliplata esperando algún tipo de respaldo de parte de este, pero solo le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como suele estar siempre.

–Espero que hayas reservado una buena habitación para nosotros. – amenazó el mayor. Sin embargo, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro– y tendrás que correr con todos nuestros los gastos. Así que espero que tu billetera esté llena.

–Aaaah– suspiro el pelinaranja – Esto dolerá después. Pero nada me importa ahora, mientras pueda estar junto a mi príncipe.

– ¡Oye, no me digas así! – reprochó avergonzado Masato; no le molestaba que en un momento de intimidad le llame con aquel denominativo, pero que lo diga enfrente de otras personas era muy diferente y mucho más si estas eran los chicos que los acompañaban. ¡Definitivamente vergonzoso!

–No te avergüences amor, a los chicos ni les interesa lo que platicamos.

–Masa…–hablo el pelirrojo, girándose en su asiento para hablar mirándolos a la cara con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. – Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y aún te preocupas por cosas así. Nosotros nunca vamos a juzgarlos. –prometió el chico, sin dejar de brindarles una sonrisa– De hecho, verlos tan felices juntos nos hace feliz a todos en el grupo.

–Gracias Ittoki –respondió, las palabras del chico le conmovieron, se sentía agradecido por tener tan buen amigo como el pelirrojo y el resto de los chicos, que aceptaban su relación con gran naturalidad, incluso sus senpais lo hacían. Y realmente estaba agradecido por ello.

–Masato– intervino el mayor a bordo del vehículo– Sabes que Ren hará lo que le dé la gana, por más que se lo reproches, sin embargo, yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo entender a golpes, que ganas no me faltan. – concluyó su senpai, deteniendo el vehículo, al parecer había llegado al misterioso destino.

–Vamos Ran–chan, sigues molesto. Lamento haber ocultado que no se podían ir hasta mañana. Te lo compensaré. –intentaba hablar en su defensa el chico, sin embargo, al peliplata no parecía importarle sus excusas y mucho menos las disculpas que este le pusiese decir.

Sin decir una palabra su senpai bajó del furgón. El resto le imitó. Otoya y Ren guardaron todo lo correspondiente a su disfraz de secuestradores antes de bajar, nadie en sus cinco sentidos permitiría la entrada a chicos tan sospechosos a una posada que aparentaba gran elegancia, mucho menos a tales horas noche. El peliazul mientras les esperaba aun lado del vehículo admiraba todo el lugar, procurando no quedar boquiabierto ante este, pues estaba más que maravillado con lo que sus ojos veían. Y aunque le tacharan de anticuado, aquella fachada tradicional japonesa cumplía completamente sus expectativas.

–Al parecer elegí bien– Oyó la voz de su novio a su lado, a quien le secundaba el pelirrojo también listo– Me alegra ver que te gusta.

–Es un lugar espléndido.

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia la entrada de tan majestuosa edificación, no está demás decir que Masato no era el único maravillado con el lugar, incluso el malhumorado senpai suavizó su expresión tras dejar el transporte. Ren se adelantó al momento de hacer ingreso al lugar, donde le esperaba una amable anciana, que vestía un elegante kimono y junto a ella una chica que parecía ser su nieta, una joven encantadora.

–Le estábamos esperando Jinguji-sama – la mujer hizo una elegante y perfecta reverencia acompañando su saludo. Como era de esperar de una genuina posada japonesa –Todo ya ha sido preparado como solicito. Por favor adelante y disfrute de su estadía, también sus acompañantes, siéntanse como en casa.

Todos hicieron ingreso guiados por ambas mujeres. En el interior la posada es igual de elegante como se apreciaba en el exterior. Ninguno se esperó que Ren fuera capaz de pisar un lugar así, pues nunca había hecho disimulo en expresar lo aburridos que le parecían. Sin embargo, para Masato, aquello era algo muy especial; el pelinaranja siempre pensaba en él, y amaba lo detallista que llegaba a ser en ocasiones como estas. El chico sin pensárselo tomó la mano de Ren, entrelazando sus dedos y en respuesta este sostuvo firmemente el agarre entre ambos.

El peliazul no se dio cuenta de cuando su senpai y Otoya se separaron de ellos, hasta llegar a su habitación, al parecer la joven posadera los había guiado por otro pasillo.

–Jinguji-sama, Hijirikawa-sama. Disfruten de su estancia. Tengan una muy buena noche. – se despidió cortésmente la mujer. A lo que ambos respondieron con una reverencia.

–Es una muy agradable mujer. – comentó el peliazul en cuanto esta se marchó.

–Y muy profesional, me garantizo total confidencialidad de nuestra visita … Sin que yo tuviera que exigirlo. – El chico hizo énfasis en esto último, pues todos sabían lo difícil que es conseguir algo así para idols.

–Eso se oye bien. –concordó. Sin embargo, aún había cosas por las que preocuparse– ¿Y con lo del estacionamiento que vas a hacer? – Era muy bueno que de la posada no se filtrara nada sobre ellos, pero la tonta escena de secuestro pudo haber quedado registrada en las cámaras. – ¿No me dirás que también son cómplices?

–Pues algo así, solo les dije que filmaríamos una cámara oculta para Hijirikawa Masato en su cumpleaños. Y así de fácil nos dejaron.

–No debí haber preguntado.

El ojiazul dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, ese tipo de cosas era las que hacían a Ren… e imaginar que hasta hace unas horas atrás llego a extrañar sus locuras, con lo de ahora tenía suficiente como para no desear saber nada de estas por una buena temporada. Aun así, Masato no se podía quejar, pues la "Locura de amor" como se excusó el pelinaranja, le gustaba demasiado, más bien la segunda parte de esta le gustaba. Que Jinguji le haya "secuestrado" para traerlo hasta aquí, solo le aceleraba el corazón. Realmente se sentía amado y es más de lo que merecía.

Ren se dispuso a abrir la puerta y hacer ingreso a la habitación. Con un caballeroso gesto le indico al peliazul que entrara primero. Este quedó deslumbrado ante la vista que el lugar le ofrecía. Por la ventana se podía apreciar un hermoso cielo estrellado, donde la mayoría de las constelaciones acompañaban a la majestuosa luna a iluminar la instancia. La tenue luz brindaba una sensación de calidez y seguridad en la habitación. El chico de cabellos azules sentía que podría estar apreciando esta vista por horas, sin embargo, necesitaban de la luz artificial para guiar sus pasos, la cual el mayor se encargó de citar, rebelando a la derecha la cena servida en una mesa baja tradicional japonesa con sus respectivos cojines; y cerca de la ventana, sobre el tatami dos futones tendidos el uno al lado del otro.

–No esperaba que viniéramos a un lugar así, es demasiado tradicional viniendo de ti.

–Pero a ti te gusta– respondió el pelinaranja, tomándole de las manos una vez de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. Pero solo tomar sus manos no bastaba para Ren y tampoco para Masato, que por largos días había añorado a su pareja. Acercaron sus cuerpos, lo suficiente para sentir el calor ajeno. Lentamente sus labios se unieron en una suave danza, demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, aquella muestra de afecto y necesidad se vio disuelta por la falta de aire y un vergonzoso sonido que hizo sonrojar a Masato.

–Lo siento. – dijo apenado el muchacho, ocultando parte de su rostro tras su flequillo.

–No te disculpes, sé que no has cenado aún. Así que espero que lo que pedí sea de tu agrado. – sonrió a la vez que le guiaba a la mesa y tomaba puesto frente al chico.

Para Jinguji era difícil dejar de sonreír cuando Masato estaba a su lado. Había sido duro dejar libre su agenda para esta fecha, pero sin importar lo difícil que hubiese sido, lo habría hecho mil veces, porque valía completamente la pena al ver como los ojos de su amante resplandecían en cada encuentro de sus miradas, en cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que le acariciaba, y en cómo su respiración se agitaba cada vez que le besaba, pero, por, sobre todo, ver como este sonreía con alegría. El pelinaranja no necesitaba de nada más para sentirse dichoso. Masato era su otra mitad, quien complementaba su vida.

–Hoy es un día muy especial. – Dijo luego de un breve silencio, pero no sin antes echarle una mirada a su reloj, aun no marcaba la media noche, pero no faltaba mucho para ello– Hace veintidós años, un día seguramente tan hermoso como hoy, nació la causa de mi felicidad. Por eso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Masato, es intentar robarte todas las sonrisas que pueda.

–Siempre me das mucho más de lo que merezco. – el chico de ojos azules se sintió abrumado por las palabras de Jinguji, y sin embargo no creía ser merecedor de estas, no había hecho suficiente por Ren como para que este le diera tanto. Y aun así se sentía tan feliz, por todo el amor que este le daba, causando que una gran sonrisa que extendía por sus labios– Gracias, por hacer tanto por mí.

–Claro que lo mereces, e incluso así no es suficiente para mí. –dijo coqueto Ren, a lo que el muchacho no le quedó más que sonrojarse – Tu no lo piensas, pero me has dado mucho más de lo que yo puedo hacer por ti.

–Eso no es…–

–… ¿No es cierto? – inquirió adelantándose a sus palabras – ¡Claro que lo es! … Me diste la motivación para seguir cantando y valiosas lecciones con las que me he vuelto el hombre que soy ahora. Me has dado noches en las que has tenido que velar de mí, porque soy incapaz de cuidar apropiadamente de mí mismo… Me has dado tu amor, tus hermosas sonrisas y ese hermoso carmín que se adueña de tus mejillas. Me has dado tu primer beso, tu primera vez y que es tan importante, que valorare por el resto de mi vida, porque me has enseñado lo que es hacer el amor, entregar el corazón a la persona que amas… Todo eso solo me lo has dado tú y más. Así que no digas que no mereces nada de lo que yo hago por ti, porque con una vida no tendré suficiente para agradecerte por todo.

– ¡Rayos, Ren! –exclamó ocultando su rostro con sus manos, cada una de las cosas que había dicho el chico logró emocionarlo hasta el punto en que las lágrimas sin control brotaban de sus ojos, nublando todo en frente de él. Nunca imagino que Ren le amase de esa manera, y mucho menos que pensara todas esas cosas, pues el igual se sentía de la misma forma, Ren también le había dado muchas cosas, sobre todo ese hermoso sentimiento que hacía latir como loco su corazón. – Yo …Te amo tanto. – aquel llanto cargado de felicidad no le permitía hablar y pensar palabras suficientes para el pelinaranja– Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar.

–Con eso me basta.

El peliazul no se percató de la cercanía de Ren hasta que este tomo sus manos para dejar al descubierto su rostro lloroso. Avergonzado por ello, quiso agachar la cabeza para que este no le vea, sin embargo, el pelinaranja no se lo permitió, pues le beso sin miramiento alguno. Moviendo con insistencia sus labios contra los suyos hasta que entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole el paso hacia el interior de su boca. Donde ambos se entregaron al a pasión de aquella caricia. Degustando el sabor del contrario. Jadeantes buscaban oxígeno en medio de ese pasional beso, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a terminar.

(…)

El apetito había pasado a un segundo plano, Masato había caído rendido ante el libido que su compañero le brindaba. Recostado sobre aquel tatami recibía gustoso las caricias de Ren. Lentamente comenzaban a deshacerse de sus ropas, que en ese momento se habían vuelto un estorbo. El pelinaranja se deshizo de su chaqueta lanzándola por ahí en algún lugar al igual como hizo con la de su amante; se acomodó entre las piernas de este regresando a la terea de saborear su nívea piel, aquel torso desnudo siempre ha sido su punto débil, no podía permanecer quieto cuando Masato se entregaba a él de forma tan sumisa. Tal vez se deba por el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos o simplemente porque el peliazul así lo deseaba, pero este momento ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Masato se ceñía al cuerpo de su pareja, metiendo sus manos por debajo de aquella polera que separaba sus pieles, deseaba quitar esa tela cuanto antes, sin embargo, Ren le dificultaba aquella tarea al besarle con pasión; accedía a la invitación de aquella frenética lengua en su boca, moviendo la suya con prisa para igualar su ritmo con lo que perdía el aliento y jadeaba en busca de oxígeno. El pelinaranja dejó sus labios para marcar un lento camino, por la piel de su amante, inicio en el lóbulo de su oreja y dejando un rastro de saliva al bajar por su cuello llego hasta su pecho, donde se divirtió saboreando uno de sus pezones y luego el otro.

–… Ren, ahí ya no más– suplico entre placenteros gemidos, que solo hacían excitar aún más al pelinaranja. Sin embargo, este le ignoro succionando aun con más fuerza aquel rosáceo lugar – ¡Ahh! … Por favor, ya no puedo… ¡Aaah!…

–Lo siento, pero no está en mis planes contenerme ahora – respondió contra su piel, dejando de lado aquella tarea únicamente para deshacerse de la tela que aun cubría su torso– Han sido casi dos meses en los que no he podido tocarte. Conformándome solo con oír tu voz por teléfono. Esta noche me saciaré por completo de ti. –Sentenció aquella declaración volviendo a tomar posesión de su boca.

No había nada que el peliazul pudiese hacer contra la ferviente pasión de su amante más que permitirle cada acción sobre su cuerpo, pues lo había añorado por largas noches. Deseando que regresara a su lado. Quería pronto ser uno con el chico que le había robado su corazón. Sin titubeos, desató el cinturón que sostenía los pantalones de Ren, permitiéndose el paso hacia la masculinidad de este, la cual acaricio por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Estaba caliente y duro, Ren se estaba conteniendo.

–Estas bastante duro ¿No crees? – inquirió, intentando mostrarse sereno, sin embargo, su propia excitación delataba sus intenciones. Sabía muy bien que hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del ojiceleste y se inclinó hasta poder susurrar cerca de su oído – ¿Puedes aguantarlo? … No es un desperdicio, cuando puedes dejarlo salir dentro de mí.

Descaradamente dijo lo más pervertido que pudo para seducir a Ren, para que este se dejara de pequeños juegos y se hiciera cargo correctamente de la situación. Que notara cuanto necesitaba de la unión de sus cuerpos en aquel momento. Que solo besos y atrevidas caricias ya no eran suficientes.

–Que atrevido estas esta noche Masa-chan – Respondió melosamente el mayor, sin molestarse en poner algo de distancia, se deshizo de los pantalones junto con los interiores que cubrían de la completa desnudez al peliazul– Sin embargo, no soy el único. – Y con una traviesa sonrisa bajo por el trozo de Masato, hasta encontrarse con su miembro y sin vergüenza alguna lo introdujo en su boca.

–¡Ren! ¡No! … ¡Aahh! ¡Aaaah! – alaridos llenos de placer comenzaron a salir de su garganta, intento apartar a Ren para que no siguiera con ello, pero su cuerpo temblaba a causa del pelinaranja; no creyó que este fuera a hacer algo como eso– Ren eso … para.

–¿No quieres que lo haga? Si fuiste tu quien me sedujo– cuestiono divertido por la reacción tan tímida de su pareja. Sintiéndose tentado a continuar y molestar un poco más al chico, aun pese desear con todas sus fuerzas poseerle.

–Pero…, no quiero esto. Quiero que estés aquí adentro. –Indico el joven pianista posando una de sus manos en su bajo vientre, logrando que Ren se sonrojara y tragara grueso– También he esperado mucho por estar contigo.

–Si me seduces con tanta insistencia, no me puedo negar.

El pelinaranja sentó de rodillas en el piso, apreciando a su pareja que le miraba con deseo. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba por completo ante aquella deliciosa vista y la expectativa de hacerle el amor. Con aquellas demandantes palabras no perdió más tiempo. Desabotono sus pantalones y dejo libre su miembro, realmente estaba duro y excitado, tanto que la punta de su pene ya se humedecía por si sola. Se acomodo entre las piernas de Masato separándolas lo suficiente para tener acceso a tan deleitante lugar que es su interior. Humedeció dos de sus dedos y los llevo al ano del chico donde los introdujo lentamente, comenzando a prepararle.

–Está bien si no haces eso– dijo el peliazul apartando su mano y motivado por la lujuria sostuvo el falo de Ren antes de decir suavemente–… Mételo.

Nuevamente el ojiceleste trago grueso. No negaría que le encantaba ver a su Masato tan deseoso de placer. Y aunque inicialmente iba tomar las cosas con calmas y disfrutar del momento con su pareja, este giro de los hechos le fascinaba mucho más. Así que complaciente hizo como Masato le pidió. Con cuidado y lentitud comenzó a introducir en él su virilidad, aunque estuviese apretado aquel canal se amoldaba a su pene con facilidad, todas las veces que habían hecho el amor lograron que el cuerpo de su amante recordara su forma. Ren se deleitaba ante los gemidos de placer que el chico dejaba escapar entre sus labios… Y desde aquel punto, ya no fue capaz de mantener la razón. Sus caderas golpeaban las contrarias con gran insistencia, dándole el placer que ambos necesitaban.

–¡Ren! … Más lento –pedía Masato, temblando y gimiendo ante cada una de las embestidas que el mayor le otorgaba. Si continuaban así, no podría aguantar por más tiempo.

–No importa – dijo Ren comprendiendo el trasfondo de su petición, este reafirmó sus movimientos al sujetarle con ambas manos de las caderas y profundizar aún más sus penetraciones – Tenemos… mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Ren! – intento protestar por ser ignorado, sin embargo, la insistencia con la que su interior era golpeado le estaba enloqueciendo, no le permitía formular palabra, ya que de su boca únicamente salían inentendibles y vergonzosos gemidos de placer. Ya no podía más y eso fue claramente notado al ser su vientre manchado por la sustancia blanquecina propia del mayor de los éxtasis.

–Yo también…–Gimió el pelinaranja entre dientes, dando las ultimas estocadas antes de dejar salir su esencia en el interior del chico, provocando el último gemido en él junto con maravillosos estremecimientos motivándolo a continuar un poco más antes de caer rendido sobre el pecho de Masato. – Lo siento, me vine dentro. – dijo sin sentiré verdaderamente arrepentido.

–Está bien, no importa. – le restó importancia el peliazul, ante la calidez que fluía en su interior, aun causando pequeños temblores en él.

Sobre el tatami, ambos jadeaban cansados buscando regular sus respiraciones después de tan intensa actividad. Contemplaban el rostro contrario sonriendo dulcemente para su pareja. Ese momento en el que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, era la parte más importante de aquella entrega de sus cuerpos, donde se sentían tan plenos y parte del otro. Donde forjaban aún más sus sentimientos. Donde se seguían amando en silencio, solo oyendo la respiración de la persona que aman.


	2. Chapter 2

La joven posadera se encargó de llevar a Otoya y Ranmaru a la habitación que Ren reservó para ellos y que al parecer no estaba muy cerca de donde la pareja de tórtolos pasaría su romántica velada. El peliplata daba las gracias por este hecho, pues era más que obvio que en esa habitación pasarían muchas cosas y estaba seguro de que dentro de ellas un sueño reparador no estaba en la lista. Por lo que definitivamente Kurosaki daba las gracias de estar lejos de sus kohais a cargos, así no escucharía ni el más mínimo sonido tras las paredes de donde estos pasarían la noche.

Mientras el peliblanco se alegraba por estar lejos de su kohai, el chico pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente el rosario que traía siempre en su cuello, pidiendo a Dios porque Ren haya pedido habitaciones separadas. No se imagina compartiendo con Kurosaki, de hecho, la simple idea le hacía temblar de miedo. Sin embargo, la suerte esta vez no quiso ser amiga del chico, ambos fueron llevados a una habitación para dos personas. Otoya no podía sentirse más decepcionado y aterrado a la vez, pensó que su amigo tendría alguna consideración especial para él, no obstante, aquello no fue así y ahora tendría que pasar la noche con su terrorífico senpai.

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta del cuarto la sorpresa se dueño de los rostros de ambos jóvenes. La habitación contaba con dos ambientes, lo que fue un alivio para Otoya, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y no se vería obligado a compartir más de lo necesario con el albino. Y lo que más entusiasmo a los cantantes fue que al fondo tras el gran ventanal se apreciaba unas aguas termales y que al parecer eran exclusivas para ellos.

-Ese bastardo de Ren, sí que sabe hacer las cosas. Así ya no me puedo quejar- exclamaba el peliplata sonriendo contento. Basto ver aquellas humeantes aguas para que el malhumor de este se disipara por completo.

\- ¡Waooo! ¡Qué lindo lugar! - exclamó el menor corriendo hacia el ventanal y apreciar aquel maravilloso onsen- ¡Estoy impresionado! No esperaba que Ren nos trajera a un lugar así. Y además es la primera vez que estoy en una posada. - añadió eufórico, sobresaltándose al sentir el brazo de Ranmaru rodear su cuello.

\- ¡Vamos a divertirnos entonces! Esto me ha puesto de buen humor. - realmente se oía entusiasmado el bajista. Otoya lo observo y suspiro con alivio, se sentía capaz de estar al lado de su senpai si este se encontraba de buenas, únicamente tenía que asegurarse de no hacerlo enojar y todo estaría bien - ¡Señorita! Traigamos el mejor Sake tenga y la mejor carne de barbacoa. - Pidió el hombre, a lo que la chica se limitó a asentir con una reverencia y retirarse cuanto antes- ¡No desperdiciare esta oportunidad! Siempre he querido comer una deliciosa barbacoa en las aguas termales.

El peliplata se había liberado ante la expectativa de cumplir una de sus fantasías de juventud, algo que por sus miles de obligaciones nunca pudo realizar y ahora su tonto kohai le daba la oportunidad, si cada cumpleaños de Masato sería así, no le molestaría volver a echarle una mano el próximo año.

Otoya no podía creer lo que ante sus ojos pasaba, el albino pasó de ser el roquero gruñón de siempre a un niño con un juguete nuevo. Estaba más que seguro que todo lo que viera esta noche no debía contarlo si quería seguir con vida, por lo que el joven se limitó a observar en silencio y no hacer cosas que le regresaran el mal humor a su senpai.

-Me imagino lo que debes estar pensando -hablo quien se hallaba en los pensamientos del joven cantante- Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. Y déjame decirte que llevo años de no tener unas tranquilas vacaciones. Y todos los viajes en grupo son un fastidio con el tonto de Reiji y el insoportable de Camus. Así que esto es el paraíso.

Ittoki no pensó que su expresión revelara sus pensamientos y gracias al cielo el mayor no se molestó por ello, parece que realmente estaba feliz y nada le amargaría su estadía en la posada. Así que el pelirrojo al fin se relajó por completo, esta noche no sería tan terrible como creyó en un comienzo, tal vez hasta y pueda entablar una amistosa relación con su superior, claro en el mejor de los casos.

-Bueno, te dejaré a cargo de recibir las cosas, yo iré a prepararme para un baño. - le pidió y se fue al cuarto interior, el cual se podía deducir que era la habitación.

En cuanto quedó solo el pelirrojo tomó asiento frente la mesa, acomodándose en aquel mullido cojín. Tomó su móvil y envió un mensaje al resto de los chicos informándoles de la situación y que no regresarían hasta el día siguiente. No quería preocuparlos y estaba seguro de que Ren no les avisaría de nada, ya que estaba con su amado Masato y cuando eso ocurría el resto del mundo se volvía nada para este.

(...)

El menor no se movió del lado de la mesa, solo se limitaba a observar a su senpai que ya se había sumergido en las aguas y disfrutaba enormemente de estas, relajándose de pies a cabeza, mientras que el pelirrojo debía esperar por el pedido que su superior había hecho. Cómo había dicho era la primera vez que estaba en un onsen y el entusiasmo no se hacía esperar en el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, esperaría porque el albino se saliera de estas antes de entrar o tal vez lo hiciera al día siguiente ya que tendría tiempo de sobra para ello.

Para Otoya, Ranmaru-senpai ya no parecía tan gruñón como hacía creer, aunque sonara raro y nadie lo creyera, se veía bastante amigable. Lo que era muy ingenuo por parte del pelirrojo, pues el mayor solo estaba actuando así por la ocasión. De todas formas, Ittoki se sentía más tranquilo. El chico recorrió la habitación con la mirada, disfrutando de la decoración tan tradicional que en esta se apreciaba. Debía de confesarlo, desconocía el nombre de algunas cosas, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto ya podría preguntarle a Masa otro día, seguro que él si lo sabía.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta sacó al pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones y la voz de la joven posadera se anunció avisando que traían el pedido que hizo Ranmaru, el cual la joven se encargó de dejar en la mesa antes de retirarse.

-Ittoki-sama, si desea algo más, no dude en llamarnos por el citófono- dijo la joven antes de disponerse a salir del cuarto.

-Muchas gracias, pero no se preocupe. Ya han hecho suficiente con dejarnos entrar fuera de horario. No le daremos más molestias.

-Entonces me retiro. Disfruten de su estancia en nuestra posada.

En cuanto la chica se marchó, Otoya se dirigió hacia el ventanal para informar a su senpai que el tan ansiado pedido había llegado. Suspiro con pesar al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían traído, este hombre iba en serio con lo de dejar a Ren en quiebra.

-Ranmaru-senpai, ya han traído el sake y la barbacoa. - aviso al mayor que estaba a ojos cerrados disfrutando de las termas. - Si quieres puedo comenzar a asar la carne.

-Sería genial, te lo encargo. Yo saldré en un momento. - dijo sin ápice de moverse aún, lo que no molesto a Otoya. Mientras menos tiempo juntos mejor.

El chico dispuso todo en la mesa y colocó las piezas de carne sobre la plancha. El olor de la res despertó su apetito, lo sentía por su senpai, pero no esperaría para comer. Cuando los primeros trozos de carne estuvieron listos los puso en su plato y degustó lo jugosa de esta, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que disfruto del sabor de la carne.

No pasó mucho y el mayor llego a la sala, aquel delicioso olor fue suficiente para llamarlo. Tomo lugar frente al pelirrojo y se sirvió un plato de jugosa carne. El albino no había reparado en cómo se puso la yukata, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el guitarrista, pero este ni loco le diría que traía mal puesta la ropa, además que el mayor se veía tan contento comiendo que arruinar ese estado de ánimo sería un pecado. Quien viera como ahora se encontraba disfrutando el albino después de lo molesto que estaba con Ren por haberlo arrastrado hasta aquí... Pero el pelirrojo no era un tonto para mencionarlo.

-Esto esta delicioso, gracias a Ren tengo mucha hambre. - se notaba que le gustaba mucho la carne, tanto que Otoya se preguntaba cómo podía comer tanto. - No seas tímido, come más. Los niños deben alimentarse bien. -dijo poniendo más carne en el plato del pelirrojo.

-Eeh… pero... -no alcanzo a negarse y el pelirrojo ya tenía su plato con más carne de la que se sentía capaz de comer - Gracias, senpai.

-Y esto es para mí, aun no tienes edad para beber. - Dijo tomando la botella de sake y se sirvió un poco. -Este sake está buenísimo tendré que pedir otra botella luego.

Ittoki no se sentía capaz de hablar, la comida no le entraba en provecho y no solo por temer enojar al mayor, le molestaba que este le tratara continuamente como un niño, pues era lo que más le decía una vez que el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza, sin embargo, no estaba ebrio por completo. El albino ponía más comida en el plato de su kohai, reiterándole que debía consumir las proteínas necesarias para su crecimiento. Cosa que cada vez molestaba más al pelirrojo, pues el rockero le miraba en menos al tratarlo como a un niño. ¡Ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer las mismas cosas que él! Enojado se inclinó hasta alcanzar la botella de sake de Ranmaru y decidido bebió directamente de esta.

\- ¡Aaaah! - exclamó al sentir el ardor del alcohol por su garganta, era su primera experiencia al beber y no había estado tan mal.

-Vaya, tienes agallas. El líder de Starish no es tan delicado como parece. -se mofó Kurosaki, al ver lo mal bebedor que era el muchacho, pues eso estaba claro al ver como arrugaba su cara tras el primer trago.

\- ¡Claro que no! -exclamo y volvió a tomar otro poco, realmente la sensación del licor bajando por su garganta era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero no le desagradó por completo. - Soy un chico no tengo porqué ser delicado. Te la has pasado menospreciándome todo este tiempo.

Las mejillas de Otoya estaban tomando un color similar al de su cabello, pero la causa no era vergüenza como se supondría en una situación normal, sino el alcohol que había tomado, ya que al ser bebedor primerizo no sabía que si bebía de tanto a la vez apresuraba el efecto de este sobre su organismo.

-Y no solo delicado, parece ser que también eres intolerante al alcohol. No me culpes si tienes resaca mañana.

\- ¿Porque senpai es así? -pregunto, el mayor aún seguía tratándolo como a un niño-Siempre molesto con todos. ¿Sabes lo intimidados que se sienten los demás? Senpai no debería ser así.

\- ¡Oh! Y también tienes el valor de criticarme- y lo que más se temía esa noche ocurrió, las cejas del peliplata se juntaron en un gesto bastante molesto- Mira mocoso como yo sea no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Que no soy un niño!-repitió con su ego dolido- Ya soy un adulto.

-Claro que eres un niño, mira cómo estás con unos cuantos tragos de sake. - refutó el cantante de Quarter Night.

-Es solo porque no estoy acostumbrado.

-No tiene sentido que me ponga a discutir con un niño borracho. - dijo antes de disponerse a ignorar al menor, si quería disfrutar de este descanso no perdería su humor con el chico, que estaba más que claro que solo actuaba así por la influencia del alcohol, ya mañana volvería a ser el mismo chico alegre de siempre. Así que Kurosaki decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Actitud que molesto a Otoya que otra vez bebió sake directamente de la botella, sin embargo, esta vez no solo fue un trago, parecía que el joven quería beberse todo el contenido de una vez. El licor caía por las comisuras de sus labios al beber torpemente. El peliblanco rápidamente arrebato la botella de sus manos, antes que ese estúpido niño se emborrachara completamente, y él no quería ser niñera de nadie.

-Senpai dámela, tú ya tomaste suficiente. - el pelirrojo manoteaba para quitarle la botella, pero su equilibrio ya no era el mejor de todos, que en un intento de inclinarse en la mesa puso la mano en su plato resbalándose antes de siquiera darse cuenta y poder afirmarse para no caer sobre la mesa, gracias al cielo no había mucho sobre esta.

-No más alcohol para ti. Y no se discute. - sentencio, ahora Ren le echaría la culpa por el estado del pelirrojo que de seguro amanecía con una resaca del tamaño del mundo.

-Pero senpai… - el chico se quedó echado sobre la mesa y acuno su cabeza entre sus brazos. Traicioneras lagrimas se habían formado en sus ojos, lo que hizo sudar frio, al contrario. Lo que le faltaba, que ese borracho hiciera una escenita como un crio- ¿Porque me tratas así? Yo solo quiero llevarme bien contigo, pero tu solo te enojas. Y me dices niño, niño, todo el tiempo. - miro al albino con tristeza y lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos- Ya soy del mundo adulto, lo que tú haces también lo puedo hacer yo.

Ranmaru trajo seco, llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente sin poder creer el estúpido pensamiento que se había cruzado por su mente. ¡Otoya no se veía lindo! Era un chico, no podía pensar que este se veía lindo. Sin embargo, verlo con aquella expresión conmovió algo en el peliblanco, a lo que se convenció en pensar que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en él. Lo mejor era terminar con este pequeño festejo antes de que pensara alguna otra estupidez.

-Bien te entiendo, -le dio la razón, aquello era lo mejor para tratar con ebrios- No lo hare más, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-No quiero. -el chico se incorporó de su sitio y a gatas rodeo la mesa hasta llegar donde su senpai. -Voy a demostrar a Ranmaru-senpai que también soy un adulto.

El roquero miro confundido el actuar del pelirrojo, sin esperarlo y mucho menos haberlo sospechado los labios de Otoya se posaron sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. No podía creer que el pelirrojo le estuviera besando. Al parecer el alcohol había sacado a relucir una nueva faceta en la personalidad de Otoya. No obstante, el peliblanco fue incapaz de reaccionar, mucha fue la impresión como para hacer algo al respecto. El ojirojo se aferró al cuello del mayor y atrevidamente lamio sus labios buscando introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Ranmaru. Este al sentir el peligro, al fin fue capaz de recuperar la compostura, como el mayor de los dos y el más cuerdo debía ponerle fin a la situación. Tomo los brazos de Ittoki deshaciendo el abrazo en el que este le tenía envuelto y puso distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿No te gustó? - pregunto triste, ni siquiera de esta forma era capaz de demostrarle a su senpai que realmente es un adulto, pero eso no lo haría darse por vencido. Volvió a acercase al mayor y le sujeto de la manga del yukata - ¿Soy tan malo?

-No es eso- respondió por mero reflejo, aquellos ojos suplicantes le jugaron una mala pasada. No podía que creer que estuviera cayendo en el juego del borracho cantante.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me apartas? -. insistió el muchacho reafirmando el agarre sobre la tela entre sus dedos - Dame otra oportunidad está vez lo haré mejor.

Un Otoya que nadie conocía se hallaba frente a Kurosaki, el líder el grupo juvenil más popular del momento, mostraba una expresión llena de súplica, donde sus mejillas sonrojadas se encargaban de dar el toque al cuadro que ante los ojos del peliplata parecía tentador. Y en ese momento en el interior del mayor algo se rompió, seguramente su sentido común. No podía negarlo, en este momento se sentía muy atraído por ese pelirrojo. Sin preámbulo alguno, agarro la botella de la mesa y tomó una gran bocanada de sake, deseando quedar lo suficientemente borracho para no recordar nada por la mañana, estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás de imagino.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harías mejor? -inquirió lanzando la botella lejos- Aunque seas un adulto, seguro que eres un virgen sin experiencia.

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así puedo hacerlo bien. - se defendió el menor ante las orgullosas palabras de su superior.

El alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas entre ambos chicos, pero en quien más se podía apreciar su influencia era en el pelirrojo, quien había perdido todo sentido de la timidez, es más se había vuelto atrevido, completamente convencido en demostrar lo adulto que era. En cambio, el mayor solo se estaba dejando llevar por la situación y sobre todo por un incontrolable deseo hacia el pelirrojo, y aunque era completamente consiente de sus actos quería culpar al alcohol por estos. Ranmaru observo fijamente al pelirrojo, esperando por sus acciones. Sabía muy bien que provocarlo lo llevaría a cruzar una línea que no debía o se arrepentiría de ello más tarde, pero aun así no era capaz de detenerse, se sentía excitado por Ittoki.

Y lo que paso a continuación fue algo completamente inesperado por Kurosaki, el pelirrojo se inclinó lo suficientemente para quedar a una peligrosa altura, demasiada para el albino. Ese niño no sería capaz de tanto, ¿No? ¿Realmente era el licor que le hacía comportarse así? El mayor se cuestionaba una y otra vez, pero Otoya no le dio tiempo de encontrar una respuesta, pues nuevamente sorprendió al senpai, al meter mano entre su yukata. Ranmaru se estremeció al sentir las manos de Otoya acariciar su miembro y lentamente el menor dio inicio a una suave fricción en la longitud de su glande, poco a poco fue masturbándole más rápido. El mayor se dejaba hacer por el pelirrojo, veía como este se concentraba en la tarea de masajear su miembro, pero eso no bastaba para el guitarrista que bajo la influencia del alcohol estaba decidido a demostrarle a su senpai que era un adulto. Lentamente acercó su rostro a la ingle de Kurosaki y con su lengua probó el líquido que emanaba de la punta de su pene, era tibio y sin sabor. O tal vez su embriagues le hacía percibirlo de aquella manera. Confiado continuo con lo que se había propuesto; con su lengua acariciaba la cabeza del falo de su senpai que de apoco comenzaba a erguirse ante la excitación. Otoya introdujo la punta del pene en su boca y lo succiono con fuerza, logrando que el mayor gimiera ante ello. Alentado por eso, volvió a hacerlo unas veces más.

Ranmaru luchaba contra la razón y el placer, una parte de él, le pedía a gritos que detuviera al menor, porque sabía que nada de esto estaba bien, pero el placer que el chico pelirrojo le hacía sentir mandaba a volar aquellos pensamientos. Y aunque quisiera detenerlo ya era muy tarde para eso, porque lo estaba disfrutando, ya no se creía capaz de detenerse.

Mientras el albino mantenía una lucha interior con su conciencia. Otoya seguía atendiendo su erecto falo. Sintiéndose confiado en que lo que hacía iba por buen camino, comenzó a repartir lamidas por el tronco de la hombría de su senpai. Su lengua recorría desde la base a la punta, donde su saliva se mezclaba con el presemen que emanaba. Aquel juego húmedo continuo por unos minutos más, los que fueron deleitantes para el albino. Otoya tomo con firmeza su pene desde la base y volvió a introducirlo en su boca, sin embargo, no como la vez anterior, ahora engullo lo más que pudo de ese miembro en su boca, lo que estremeció lo suficiente a Ranmaru para hacerlo echar la cabeza hacia atrás intentando controlar el deseo de golpear fuertemente la garganta del muchacho. Hace cuánto tiempo no se había sentido tan bien, su maldito trabajo le había privado de aquellos placeres de la vida. Y ese mocoso lo hacía tan bien que no podía resistirse.

El chico de ojos rojos, no se daba cuenta que sus acciones solo aumentaban la excitación de su senpai que a duras penas se mantenía calmo. Con insistencia movía su cabeza en un vaivén que deleitaba a Kurosaki, que sentía la calidez de la boca de Otoya apretar su miembro deliciosamente. No tardó mucho en sentir como el orgasmo haría su llegada si el chico continuaba chupando su pene de esa manera.

-Apártate...- dijo, siendo ignorado por Ittoki que siguió chupando su glande con ahínco. ¡Ese niño lo iba a volver loco! Al sentir como iba a venirse sujeto al chico de sus cabellos y bruscamente le jalo hacia atrás. No sería tan canalla como para eyacular en su boca. Logró apartar a Otoya a tiempo, sin embargo, su semen chorreo en el rostro del menor. -Mocoso, te dije que lo dejaras.

Aquellas palabras tocaron el orgullo del pelirrojo que lo único que buscaba era la aceptación de su senpai. Pero éste insistía en decirle que era un niño. Molesto empujó a su superior dejándolo de espaldas sobre el piso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin ser consciente del líquido que ensuciaba su cara.

-Senpai yo no soy un niño. Ya puedo beber y tener sexo.

Esa frase bastó para mandar por los aires el poco control que mantenía a Ranmaru cuerdo. Otoya lo había seducido de una forma en la que no era capaz de negarse.

-Tú te lo has buscado, no me culpes después.

(...)

En ese cuarto solo se podían apreciar gemidos y jadeos haciendo eco en entre esas cuatro paredes. Ambos cantantes se habían dejado llevar por el placer. Ranmaru quien era el más consciente de sus actos, hace mucho decidió ignorar a su conciencia y disfrutar del momento. Y cuando todo culminara, el responsable de aquel acto carnal no sería nada más que el licor.

Otoya se hallaba de rodillas en el piso apenas podía sostenerse firme, sus brazos cedían ante la violencia con la que Ranmaru golpeaba sus caderas, metiendo su miembro profundamente en su interior. Una de las cosas que hacían perder aún más la razón al pelirrojo. Era la primera vez del chico, pero por las circunstancias y por sobre todo aquella intolerancia que no sabía que poseía, estaba disfrutando de un sexo desenfrenado con su senpai. Algo que ninguno de los dos nunca hubiera imaginado que ocurriría.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Senpai! Más … Más, más profundo. - el alcohol había sacado el lado más desvergonzado de Otoya, que fascinado recibía al mayor en su interior. - Aaahh..., Tu pene… se siente tan bien.

-Deja de decir esas cosas. Sólo haces que me excite más-reprocho el albino. Sin detenerse en su tarea.

-No importa senpai, hazme lo que quieras. - Fue la respuesta del joven pelirrojo, que se hallaba tan excitado como el mayor.

Las palabras de Otoya solo alentaron al albino a penetrarlo con más insistencia. Ayudándose con sus manos, extendió aún más el agujero del pelirrojo logrando que su virilidad entrara en su totalidad su ano. Se entretuvo por un tiempo, sacando su pene por completo para luego meterlo de golpe. Causando así que la sustancia blanquecina que se había acumulado en el pelirrojo empezara a escurrirse por su ano, y aquella vista bastó para que volviese a venirse dentro del chico.

-¡Aaahh! -Gimió fuertemente Otoya al sentir como la esencia del mayor fluía dentro de él- Se siente tan bien... senpai, tu semen es tan caliente. Me gusta…- logro decir entre jadeos.

Ranmaru agotado se retiró del chico el cual solo dejó caer su rostro sobre el piso manteniendo sus caderas levantadas. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Del pene de Otoya, el líquido blanquecino manchaba el piso y a este se le unían los del albino que destilaban del ano del menor que se hallaba abierto tras tantas veces que fue le recibió. Y ver aquello solo volvía a excitar al cantante de Quarter Night, que comenzó a masturbar su propio falo que al poco tiempo se erguía nuevamente. La lujuria se desato por completo en Kurosaki, que no podía creer lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del sexo con un hombre y con un chico como el pelirrojo. Pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de hacerlo una y otra vez con el joven de Starish, que gracias al alcohol estaba dispuesto a continuar con aquel acto lujurioso. El peliplata tomo al pelirrojo de las caderas y le trajo hacia sí, haciendo que este se sentará sobre él, entrando en su interior una última vez.

\- ¿A Ranmaru-senpai … le gusta tener sexo conmigo? -cuestionó el pelirrojo, girando su rostro para mirarle. Los ojos de este se hallaban vidriosos y el rastro de pequeñas lagrimas decoraba sus pómulos sonrojados. Su respiración agitada y jadeante, causaba que de los labios del muchacho deleitantes gemidos se hicieran escuchar en el oído del albino, al que cada vez Otoya le parecía más provocativo y erótico, algo peligrosamente tentador para Ranmaru que no pudo controlar el impulso de besarlo y saborear por completo su boca.

Sin dejar de golpear profundamente en el interior del muchacho, sujeto sus piernas extendiéndolas lo suficiente para recargar todo el peso de Ittoki en su cuerpo. El albino se deleitaba en como por completo su pene se deslizaba con tanta facilidad en aquel canal, que le había llevado al éxtasis en más de una ocasión.

-Senpai… Aaahh, voy a …. ¡Ya no puedo! - el chico arqueo su espalda reposando su cabeza en el hombro del roquero - Me vengooo … ¡Aaah! ¡Ahhh!

El palpitar en el ano del chico tras su orgasmo llevó al albino al propio. Su respiración estaba agitada por el acto sexual que habían consumado. Sin moverse intentó recobrar el aliento. Ambos relajaron sus cuerpos dejándose caer en el piso de tatami. Por la mente de Ranmaru miles de pensamientos se aglomeraban, los cuales iniciaban con la culpa y el arrepentimiento, y terminaban en la euforia de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Ahora entendía porque Ren y Masato apenas podían contenerse. Nunca creyó que coger con un chico sería tan placentero, sin mencionar que Otoya fue tan atrevido con su cuerpo que solo lo provocaba más y más. ¡Rayos! Se comporto como si fuera un adolescente en celo ante sus juegos provocativos… Pero fue el alcohol, todo paso por el alcohol. Con todas sus fuerzas Kurosaki deseo que el chico no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente.

(...)

El dolor de cabeza era medianamente soportable para Ranmaru, que acababa de despertar. La resaca no se ensaño lo suficiente con él como para ayudarlo a olvidar lo ocurrido unas cuantas horas atrás. Sentado en el piso observada su propia desnudez y a su lado al menor que se hallaba durmiendo en las mismas condiciones. Completamente lucido se levantó y se dirigió al baño, considerando como diablos enfrentaría la situación. No se sentía capaz de ver al pelirrojo a la cara, y eso que fue este quien lo provoco, pero como adulto debió ser responsable y no dejarse llevar. Si el resto de Starish se enteraba se seguro armaría un gran lio. Solo le queda esperar a que el pelirrojo no recordara nada de lo que ocurrió, y si no que simplemente guardara silencio.

Entro a la ducha y se bañó rápido, aunque no tenía trabajo temprano debía cumplir con una entrevista por la tarde. Se vistió con lo mismo del día anterior, pues no preparo ropa adicional. Al salir de la habitación, Otoya un yacía aun durmiendo en el suelo. Aprecio su cuerpo y la culpa nuevamente martillo en su cabeza. No solo había profanado el cuerpo del menor, si no que fue tan agresivo con él, que manchas moráceas se apreciaban en su piel. Se regaño mentalmente por no haber mantenido el control, por más que en su acto de estupidez el pelirrojo le pareciera sensual y atractivo, nunca debió ponerle un dedo encima y mucho menos haberle permitido a este ir más lejos sabiendo que Otoya estaba ebrio. Fue un maldito irresponsable.

Con delicadeza y cuidado de no despertar a Ittoki, el albino le levanto y lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo recostó. Nuevamente ingreso al baño en búsqueda de una toalla húmeda, al regresar a su lado comenzó a asearlo en los lugares visibles, una vez que limpio a Otoya, se encamino al closet de la habitación y saco un yukata para vestirlo con ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo, luego tendría que buscar la forma de disculparse con él.

El peliblanco, cubrió a Otoya con las mantas antes de hacer abandono de la habitación. Se sentía aun peor al irse, así como así, le hacía sentir que solo utilizó al chico para satisfacer sus bajos instintos y si lo pensaba bien realmente así fue, no era algo diferente considerando la forma en la que se aprovechó de la situación. ¡Maldición, así no podría estar tranquilo! Aunque lo pensara una y otra vez, ya no podía hacer nada ¡Lo hecho, hecho esta! Y debía aceptarlo y tomar la responsabilidad como el adulto que es.

Molesto consigo mismo, fue a la recepción de la posada donde pidió que le llamaran un taxi y le informaran en que habitación se alojaba Ren, debía entregarle las llaves del furgón antes de irse, pues no pensaba conducir con la resaca que tenía. Ya sabiendo el numero de la habitación, se dirigió rápidamente a ella. Ni se molestó en tocar, solo tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, agradeciendo que no le hayan puesto llave, pues así solo dejaría las llaves en la mesa y se iría sin despertarlos. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron arruinadas al encontrarlos despiertos en una comprometedora situación, que solo le recordó todo lo que había hecho por la noche con el líder de Starish.

\- ¡Senpai! - exclamó Masato, buscando desesperadamente como cubrirse.

\- ¿Ran-chan? - cuestión el pelinaranja, observándolo confundido- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no duermen?! - inquirió con ironía, no era la primera vez que los sorprendía en el acto, por lo que ni se sintió avergonzado por haber entrado sin tocar. No era nuevo para él ver como sus kohai se daban amor- Como sea, yo ya me voy. Así que ten tus llaves. – Lanzo el objeto con gran agilidad a las manos de Ren.

-Pero, si te dije que podías llevarte el furgón.

-No estoy en condiciones de conducir, me iré en taxi.

-Está bien, gracias entonces.

-Adiós y pon el cerrojo, imbécil- cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la recepción a esperar por su trasporte.

La "Locura de amor" que supuestamente seria mágica solo termino bien para los protagonistas de esta que disfrutaron de cada momento juntos, en cambio Kurosaki solo quería volver el tiempo atrás, porque definitivamente este día no sería olvidado por el de cabellos blancos, que cometió una de las barbaridades más grande de su vida y por la que se sentía arrepentido, sin duda tomaría la responsabilidad por lo que había hecho al pelirrojo. Y la próxima vez el alcohol no estaría de por medio.


End file.
